Horrid Henry’s killing spree
Horrid Henry if you don't know who he is he’s a boy who lives in a place called Ashton and goes on wacky adventures but I'm gonna tell you something that changed my vision of the show so here’s what happened It was 2017 my parents were out to see the Motown musical while I stayed home myself I went on to citv since its where it airs in the UK and it announced that a new episode of horrid Henry was gonna air so I recorded it and after the show Loop finished it came on everything started as normal but near the end where the faces of Henry’s friends and enemies were they had blood eyes I was creeped out but I kept watching the episode started in the living room with Henry watching gross class zero then he said “ya know sometimes I really want to kill my family their just the worst family I could ever have” I was weirded out Henry has never said something like this before. then his little brother perfect peter came in saying “it’s my turn to watch tv I want to watch happy hippos” but Henry ignored him and said “get out off my way worm I’m trying to watch tv here” but peter said he was going to tell mum but Henry then snapped he grabbed a gun and shot Peter in the head twice peter laid dead his parents heard it and them were shocked and mum screamed at Henry but then he shot both mum and dad in the head this was shocking I tried changing the channel but it didn’t let me Henry then laughed when the title came up saying “horrid henry’s Killing spree” it was weird so I kept watching it cut to Henry in moody Margaret’s garden four knives in his hand then Margret sour Susan gorgous gurinda singing Soria and lazy linda came out and Henry stabbed Linda in the eye they all screamed Margret said ”Henry what have you done!!!” But Henry stabbed the rest of them in their eyes he then went to the school where he did some horrifying things he cut of mrs.battle axes legs stabbed soggy Sid in the forehead shot mrs.odd bod twice chocked Madame tutu to death and burned mrs. Lovely. the next scene was absaloutly horrifying henry was in the purple hand gang fort with everyone else’s bodies Rude ralph had his tounge slit open areobic al’s eyes were gullged out greedy graham was forced fed to death with a piece of chip in him stuck up Steve and rich aunt ruby were seen with many gun shots Beefy Bert was seen with his brain spilled out weepy William was fed a tissue and died anxious Andrew I can’t even describe Andrew he was to gruesom tidy ted goody - goody gordon and spotless Sam as well nurse needle had a needle stabbed in her eye and many more but bossy bill was terrifying he was seen with his stomach ripped open it was horrifying Henry came into the house and snapped out of his insane crazyness he said “oh gosh what have I done” i was thinking the same. Henry then got a gun and said “goodbye” and shot himself that’s when henry‘s family pets fang the hamster and fluffy the cat came into the kitchen where Henry was they were shocked and they got guns and pulled the triggers and then after the episode I heard my door bell ring it was my parents I told them everything and even showed them the episode they were terrified they called the studio that made the horrid Henry series and told them everything they said that it was the idea of a fired employee at the studio they said it was an accident for airing the epiode because they thought it was an ordinary episode the next day at school I told everyone and they all believed me one of my freinds named charlotte Jimenez said she also watched the episode the episode remains lost in time but I think me and Charlotte will remember that This was something we will never forget. Category:Horrid Henry Category:Bad Grammar Category:CITV Category:Lost Episodes